the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
'Along A Lonely Road'
''Along A Lonely Road' '''is the second episode of the second season of ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios. It is the seventh episode of the series overall. Plot Still searching through the park, Edwards will be forced to face his inner demons and come to terms with the brutality of the new world...who he meets will change his life forever. Synopsis A small group of bandits stalk the woods, splitting up and searching. One of the bandits is ambushed from behind, a dark figure slitting his throat. The second bandit is hit over the head with a log and stabbed in the head. As the third bandit panics, he fires several shots into the trees. Suddenly, Edwards leaps down from a hill and lands on the bandit, repeatedly stabbing him in the eye. He searches the trees for more bandits and sets off. He licks his finger and tracks the wind, continuing to head north. Eventually, he passes a ruined tree he recognises and realizes he has been walking in circles. He sets up a camp in a ditch and cries as he watches a video of Holly and AJ. The next morning, he continues walking through the park. He hears a noise in the trees and investigates, but finds nothing. Edwards finds himself on a river bank, filling his canteen and massaging his aching knuckles. He hears a growl behind him, grabbing his knife. He turns to see a pack of wolves. He grabs his equipment and makes a run for it, but is cornered by the pack. He tries to defend himself but is quickly overwhelmed as the pack bite and scratch him. He manages to kill one, stab another, and wrestle with a third, but the alpha bites his leg and arm. Edwards crawls away, but the alpha bites and scratches at his back. He takes the knife again and stabs the alpha in the head, breaking the blade in the wolf's skull. He passes out as another noise approaches. He wakes up with a strange scent and his body on fire. He realizes he is laying beside a campfire, covered in a green paste. He is unable to move. A voice tells him to remain still. He sees a figure as his vision clears. The person orders him to remain still and kills a walker nearby. ... Edwards finally makes a fist. He opens his fist and repeats several times. The Teller emerges from the trees and smiles, "You're ready" he says. Deaths * 3 unnamed members of Carter's bandits * 4 wolves * Russo Trivia * First appearance of Declan * First appearance of David * First appearance of Hometown * First appearance of Gaunter O'Kyle * First appearance of Deathjaw! * First (and last) appearance of Russo * This is the only episode of the series where only one main character - Edwards - appears. * This is the first and only episode of Season 2 where Holly doesn't physically appear. * Gaunter O'Kyle is credited as "The Teller" for this episode. ** It was purposely made to look like the Teller died in this episode, only for him to later reappear in the series. This episode also shows the first evidence of O'Kyle's plot. Category:Season 2